


Wrapped Around Your Finger

by Dancing_Adrift



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Deathfic, Don't fear the reaper!, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift/pseuds/Dancing_Adrift
Summary: Jared has been ill for a long, long time. But now that he's dead, he still has a choice to make about what to do with his 'life'.Reaper!Jensen and RecentlyDeceased!Jared drabble based off quickreaver's J2_Jukebox prompt for the song "Linger" by The Cranberries.





	Wrapped Around Your Finger

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged for Major Character Death, but Jared is already dead at the start of the fic, so... it's not really a thing? I promise a happy ending, and I appreciate you sticking with me for these 650ish words, giving me a chance to turn it around :) <3
> 
> [J2_Jukebox](https://j2-jukebox.livejournal.com/) fill for the following [prompt](https://j2-jukebox.livejournal.com/1709.html?thread=6317#t6317) by [quickreaver](https://quickreaver.livejournal.com/):
> 
> ["Linger"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6Kspj3OO0s), The Cranberries | J2 | max rating: R | hospice nurse or reaper Jensen, terminally ill Jared. YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION TO SHRED MY HEART.
> 
>  
> 
> _modified very slightly from original LJ posting for grammar edits_

"Jared."

"Hey, Jensen."

"It's time." His voice sounded different. Rougher, sadder. Graver.

Heh. 'Grave.'

Jared looked across the room at his sobbing mother and a shudder ran through him.

"It's for real this time, huh."

He could feel Jensen's gaze on him, but Jared's eyes remained glued to his mom, studiously ignoring the body in the bed, the now silent monitors and machines. The machines that used to be all that were keeping him alive.

"Yeah," Jensen answered. "It's for real this time."

A hand on Jared's shoulder turned him away from the grieving. Sympathetic eyes, greener than usual, met his.

"We've talked about this. You know what you have to do." Jensen gave his shoulder a squeeze and then stepped back. Giving him space, giving him what little time he could. Jared just missed the warmth - the solidity, the realness - of his touch. It had been a while now since he'd felt anything like it.

Jared took the moment he was given. In a blink he was across the room, standing beside his weeping mother. Her hand was on the bed, grasping, the only response the heavy silence of the cold, unmoving hand she had clutched in her own. Jared reached out, gently swept at the hair falling into her eyes. His touch had no physical effect - in fact, his fingers passed right through her forehead and he pulled them back with a gasp. He really should have expected that…

Yet still, something of his attempt at comfort must have gotten through. With a few sniffles and a hand drawn across her eyes, his mother's tears stopped. Her gaze was still so, so sad, but the set of her shoulders let Jared know that she was going to be okay.

"Love you, mom. I'll miss you."

Another blink, and he was back at Jensen's side.

"You ready to go?" Jensen asked. There was a stiffness to his voice that made Jared pause.

"Go? You of all people know what choice I have," Jared answered. He didn't want to leave, but... "You know there's nothing I can do. So yeah, let's go."

But Jensen didn't move.

"Jen? You are coming with me, right?"

Jensen's eyes met his, and Jared thought that the sadness in them could match that which he'd seen in his mother's.

"Jared, I... I can't. That's not how it works."

Jared drew back as though he'd been struck.

"What? No! You never said- !" Jared scrambled to find the words, knowing time wasn't exactly on his side. Or maybe...

"Well, if you can't go, then I will just have to stay."

Jensen moved a step back, shaking his head.

"No, Jared, you can't - You don't know- "

"What, Jen, what? You think I don't know that if I don't move on, that I'll be stuck here? I _know_ , man. You told me a hundred times."

Jared watched as a single tear tracked its way down Jensen's cheek. Huh. Who knew reapers could cry?

Jared stepped forward and wrapped his hands around Jensen's neck, cupping his face. He savored again the warmth. This was _real_ , Jared knew it was, and he figured, after the life he'd just left… He deserved this chance. _They_ deserved this chance.

"You've been my only friend for a long, long time, Jen. No way I'm letting you keep going on alone, by yourself."

Jensen laughed, a choked-up but beautiful sound. Jared was certain no chorus of angels or whatever else might be 'on the other side' could be more awe-inspiring than that laugh.

"You stupid, stubborn bastard," he said, bringing his hands up to cover Jared's. He turned his head so Jared's palm was cupping his cheek. Jared wiped away the remnants of the tear with his thumb.

"Does that mean I can stay?"

Jensen's smile lit up the room, the bright light at the end of the tunnel.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know it was short, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless. Kudos and comments are love! <3


End file.
